


还梗系列。宽歪。abo。6/7

by caihan3



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihan3/pseuds/caihan3
Relationships: 克罗斯/罗伊斯
Kudos: 9





	还梗系列。宽歪。abo。6/7

罗伊斯慌乱地在抽屉里翻找着，他明明记得自己有在办公室备着抑制剂的。匆忙中看了一下时间，快要上课了，自己这个样子是不可能给学生上课的。

托尼在操场带着同学跑了两圈，还在想着体育老师怎么还没来，就接到了他打来的电话。

“喂？托尼？”罗伊斯无力地瘫倒在地上，尽量让自己的声音听起来正常一些。

“嗯，老师您是有事情吗？”

“对，这节课你们自由活动吧。”听到手机中传来的沉稳充满磁性的声音，罗伊斯觉得自己的屁股都湿透了。他现在只能瘫在自己的办公室里，外面都是学生，自己根本就不能出去。

“好。”托尼听到电话挂断前一秒，手机中传来的一声压抑的呻吟，愣了一下。

罗伊斯褪下自己的裤子，修长的手指胡乱的在自己的屁股中抽插，却根本没什么作用。地板上已经被自己分泌的淫液打湿了一片，整个房间中充斥着香蕉的味道。

“咔哒。”  
“老师可真是淫荡啊。”

突然传来的声音让罗伊斯整个人都傻掉了。他看着站在门前的体育委员，自己竟然没有锁门。

完了。

罗伊斯正对着门口，双腿大张手指还插在不停流水的菊穴中。  
托尼反手锁上了门，深吸了一口气，浓浓的香蕉味。

“我……你……”罗伊斯慌乱地想要解释什么，看着向自己走近的托尼，他甚至有些失望对方也是个O，“求你……不要说出去……”

托尼捏着罗伊斯的下巴，对方棕绿色的眼中盛满雾气和欲望，仿佛随时都会流出来，“要我帮忙吗？老师……”

罗伊斯愣了一下，呆呆地问，“你也是Omega，怎么帮我？”

“啧，”托尼皱了皱眉，无奈的释放出自己牛奶味的信息素，“谁跟你说我是O了！”好吧，自己的信息素确实不像是一个A该有的味道，托尼也不是第一次被误会成O了。

“什么……？”罗伊斯迟钝的意识到了什么。

托尼的手摸到罗伊斯的后穴，抹了一把那里流出来的淫液，“老师都已经湿透了……”

罗伊斯的脸瞬间涨红，想要趁着自己现在还有一些理智，推开压在自己身上的人。  
但发情期的O哪里是A的对手，托尼抓着罗伊斯的手腕按在地上，另一只手的手指还没有插进他的后穴，就已经被打湿了，指尖在他的穴口轻轻撩拨，抚过每一处褶皱，直引地罗伊斯的后穴不停地收缩勾引。

“不……你……别碰我……唔……”罗伊斯还在挣扎着，但他的动作却更像是在迎合托尼，  
“啊！……”罗伊斯轻叫一声，托尼已经把手指插到了后穴中。

托尼轻轻抽插着自己的手指，罗伊斯紧致的肠壁不停地绞着手指，让他不禁期待待会自己的阴茎插进去会是怎样的销魂，  
“老师这里可不是这么想的……”托尼松开了罗伊斯被自己按着的那只手，自己顺着罗伊斯衣服下摆向上抚摸，温柔地摸过他完美的腰线，来到了他的胸口，手指捏住他坚硬的乳头，轻捻着。

“啊……”罗伊斯终究是坚持不住。  
自暴自弃地，伸手搂住了托尼，双腿乱蹬着想要脱掉碍事的裤子。

托尼笑了，抽出手指帮他脱掉了衣服，对于一个体育老师来说，罗伊斯有些太白了，不过托尼没有在意这些，他分开了罗伊斯的双腿，整个人又压了上去。  
两人的信息素纠缠在一起。

香蕉牛奶挺不错的。罗伊斯想。

去他妈的香蕉牛奶！罗伊斯想。

在自己的后颈被咬住时，罗伊斯短暂的恢复了一点点理智。

他现在很痛恨自己敏感的身体，导致他能清晰的感受到插在自己屁股中的那根巨大的“香蕉”的形状和跳动！

罗伊斯趴在自己的办公桌上，双腿无力地颤抖着支撑下身，如果他能看到自己的身后，就会发现自己被每一个床伴夸赞的屁股，已经被自己的学生用阴囊拍打得泛红。

托尼双手掐着罗伊斯的细腰，用力地挺动着腰身，自己粗大的阴茎每次插进罗伊斯的后穴深处都会挤出几缕淫液，挤出来的淫液又随着自己的抽插捣弄成白沫，粘在自己胯间和罗伊斯的臀肉上。

“啊……哈啊……啊……”罗伊斯张着嘴呻吟着，晶莹的唾液从口角流下，打湿了桌面。

罗伊斯忍不住在心中埋怨着，为什么这个人不能像他的信息素一样，温柔一点呢？自己都已经被他操得射了一次了，他却该死的一点都没有累的意思，他就不能先安抚一下自己，回家再继续吗？

忽然罗伊斯被自己的这个想法吓了一跳，自己竟然想带他回家。

托尼不知道罗伊斯在想些什么，俯下身用牙齿轻轻咬住他的腺体，没有用力，只是不时地伸出舌头轻舔一下，或者用牙尖轻划一下。

“刚刚老师自慰的时候，想的是谁？”托尼低声问道。  
下身抽插的动作没停，一只手握住了罗伊斯的阴茎撸动，略粗糙的指腹用力摩挲着他敏感的龟头。

“啊……没有……呃啊……啊……”罗伊斯的腿抖得越来越厉害，后穴流出的淫液甚至多到顺着大腿内侧流了下来。

托尼又把罗伊斯的双腿分得更开了一些，每一次抽插都用力地顶着他隐匿的腔口，  
“真的吗？谁都没想？”  
抽插的动作慢了下来，被淫液泡得湿淋淋的阴茎不紧不慢地动着，誓要磨得身下人说实话。

“你……动啊……啊……”罗伊斯难受的想要自己扭动腰肢，却被托尼死死按住。

“你说出来我就动。”

“唔……啊……”罗伊斯咬了一下嘴唇，闭着眼叫了出来，  
“你……我在想你……唔哇……”  
本来处于发情期的人身体情感都很敏感，结果还被托尼这样欺负，罗伊斯哇的一声就哭了出来。

托尼这才满意，下身恢复了电动马达状态，牙齿也叼住罗伊斯的腺体咬了下去。

罗伊斯感觉自己好像泡在牛奶里，源源不断的信息素从身后传来。  
在托尼咬破腺体时，罗伊斯也再一次射了出来。

完成临时标记的托尼抽出依旧坚硬的阴茎，手轻揉着罗伊斯红肿的穴口，吻了一下他的唇，“老师，放学了。”

“什么？”罗伊斯迷迷糊糊地问。

“我们回家继续。”

我讨厌香蕉牛奶！罗伊斯恨恨地想。


End file.
